


Translation of “4 Drabbles – Meaningful“

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/162062851013/translation-of-4-drabbles-meaningful





	Translation of “4 Drabbles – Meaningful“

Evil Coco looks amused as her brother and Fake Crash brush their teeth simultaneously, like if they were on par with each other. It’s not the first time it happens; sometimes when they leave the house and go walking, the three of them start walking in the same step. She just takes a picture with her cell phone and she texts Good Nina saying how funny it is.

“That’s common” she wrote as if didn’t meant much.

“Surely you do the same!” she replied cheerfully.

Soon Evil Coco began to write her without shame the similarities of everyone’s actions.

***************************************************************************************************  
“What are you doing doctor?” asked Good Uka Uka with curiosity while seeing his friend in the kitchen, humming a song as he took a lot of stuff. He greeted him with great enthusiasm, telling him that he planned to prepare a dessert before his niece arrived to visit them.

“This is one of her favorites, I’m sure she will love it!” says Good Cortex to the mask, who watched closely the mix he was making.

Good Uka Uka began to help him while following the indications of the scientist. By the time Good Nina arrived the two were already waiting for her and she happily hugged them.

***************************************************************************************************

Evil Crash saw Evil Coco go straight to her room with an angry expression and reddish eyes. Seeing her like this wasn’t normal so he decided to talk with her. Evil Crash was so insistent that Evil Coco told him everything and the male bandicoot quickly start roaring fiercely.

“Crash, where are you going?” she asked somewhat surprised.

Nobody, no one insulted his sister and got away with it just because she wasn’t willing to waste her time with them. Evil Crash will take care of those people and make them no longer insult her anymore.

***************************************************************************************************

Good Nina looks reproachfully the way the bandicoots ate her uncle’s cookies as if they hadn’t eaten for a long time, but she didn’t think a lot about it since he gave her a lot of cookies only for her.

“I think you spoil them too much” said Good Brio kinda serious, who was ready to go outside. Good Cortex just giggle a bit while he kept working.

“They’re my family” he said sincerely.

“And what about that mask and the bandicoot from another dimension?” asked Good Brio.

“They’re also part of it” answered Good Cortex with a smile.


End file.
